


Expecto Patronum

by Kesmai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesmai/pseuds/Kesmai
Summary: A mission gone wrong, what can SIrius do to help
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 3





	Expecto Patronum

Expecto Patronum

Sirius watched as Mad Eye screamed at Marlene; she had messed up the training mission but she didn’t deserve the things he was yelling at her. It was probably the adrenaline still pumping in Mad Eyes veins that was fueling the onslaught but Sirius could tell that McKinnon was barely holding it together and this was the last thing she needed. What should have been a risk free reconnaissance mission had ended up with 4 new recruits and Mad Eye in the midst of a Death Eater Revel. Marlene’s disillusion spell had failed and they had barely escaped with their lives.

Mad Eye stalked off and Marlene slid down the wall collapsing in a heap, Sirius couldn’t stand to see the misery on her face, he had an idea on how he could help.  
Sirius walked over to where Marlene sat slumped, staring into space “On your feet McKinnion” his voice was pitched low so as not to startle her and to contrast against Mad Eyes screaming.

“Not now Sirius, I think I just lost my job, I’m going to wallow here a while.” She replied dejectedly.

“On your feet” he repeated “Don’t make me pick you up, show some balls and get up under your own steam.”

Glaring at him she struggled to her feet, her body was screaming at her, every muscle ached and her mind was a mess of guilt. He took her hand and led her from the Auror department down through the twisting passageways of the Ministry until he got to the training block.

“Sirius I’m not in the mood to spar, and I am too exhausted to even think about trying the disillusion spell right now.” She tried to pull her hand away from his.

He pushed her reluctant form into the room. “No sparring, no disillusion spell, we are going to do something far more fun.” He stepped back brandishing his wand and cast his patronus. A large shaggy dog sprang from his wand and bounded round the room, the joy the animal contained was infectious and Marlene found herself smiling in spite of her exhaustion.

“I have never cast a patronus and I don’t think I am quite in the mood to do it now. All I can think of is Mad Eye telling me I’m useless” dejected she turned to leave. Sirius waved his wand and the door slammed shut.

“I can help you, this is just what you need.” Sirius reached out and pulled her towards him. One large hand cupped her face, his calloused thumb stroked her bottom lip and he gazed into her eyes. “Let me help you McKinnion, be a good girl and say yes.”

“…..Yes” she whispered eyes fluttering shut as he closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss was brief but had her shuddering with need. He moved behind her hands trailing over her body and pulled her back against his front. Burying one hand in her hair he pulled her head to the side and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. 

“That’s my good girl, now I’m sure a clever girl like you can answer this question, what’s the first step of casting a patronus McKinnon?” his tongue snaked out and laved her earlobe

She gasped before stuttering “A happy thought”

“Do you have a happy thought or do I need to keep going?” he took her ear lobe between his teeth squeezing down slightly while his hand slipped under her shirt cupping the slight round to her stomach. 

“Please, keep going” her reply was an octave higher than usual as his hand started to move up towards her breasts.

“I think my good girl likes this” Sirius smirked “If you need a happy thought then I think I should give you the best one” He dropped his hands from her and stepped back leaving her bereft of his warmth and craving his touch again, she whined. He stepped in front of her gazing in her eyes before dropping to his knees. “Think happy thoughts McKinnon” she said before lifting her skirt and nuzzling his face against her knickers.

“Oh God” she groaned

“Sweetheart is this OK?” he murmured laying open mouth kisses on her underwear

“Don’t stop” she begged

His fingers hooked into her knickers and slowly inched them down, he kissed every inch as it was exposed. He lay chaste kisses over her exposed skin before leaning back to gaze up at her. Such a beautiful, wonderful, amazing girl. Cast the charm beautiful” 

With every praise she felt her self esteem rise, with every word she felt herself grow damper, she hadn’t thought she needed praise but her body was crying out for Sirius’ words.  
She raised her wand, casting just as his tongue parted her folds, swiping upwards and finding her clitoris. Blue light poured from the tip of her wand, not a corporeal patronus but the closest she had come in all the training.

She felt Sirius smile against her then his fingers moved, holding her open exposing her clitoris to his tongues onslaught. She rocked against his face moaning as his tongue swirled round and round her sensitive nub. She almost missed him say “Cast again clever girl” but the movement of his lips against hers made her moan again before she cast again. Another blue glow filled the room, this time stronger than the last. “Again my amazing girl” Sirius sucked her clitoris harder and lashed at it with his tongue his hands moved from holding her open to holding her hips trying to control her thrusting pelvis and support her shaking legs. 

Her orgasm was so close, she could hardly breathe, thoughts of what he was doing filled her head and as she came she screamed “Expecto Patronum” 

Siruis stood, supporting Marlene’s shuddering body.

“Look.” He said pointing at the glowing blue fox shat was exploring the room “Such a good girl.”


End file.
